A What Bie?
by chrissypink24
Summary: What would happen if disaster struck at Bullworth? Having writer's block with you changed my life. This is something a little different. Slight gore


A What Bie????

I do not own Bully or any of its characters.

She slept soundly on that particular night in May. The only sound to be heard was the tree scraping the window every time the wind blew. It seemed like every other normal night. BANG BANG BANG!

"Let me in please!" Shouted Mandy from the other side of the door. "PLEASE LET ME IN!" She screamed again. The girl quickly rose from her bed and opened the door. Pinky yawned as Mandy pushed her out of the way slamming the door behind her. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?" She screamed as she barricaded herself in the corner of the room.

"What Mandy what can possibly be going on at…" She glanced at the clock. "Three in the morning?"

"Everyone is dead. Every other girl in this dorm is dead." She sobbed, placing her face in her hands. Pinky turned toward the door with a horrified look. Slowly she walked toward the door. "NO DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Mandy screamed. Pinky ignored her and grasped the door knob. Slowly she turned it. As she peeked her head out she saw Mrs. Peabody standing in front of the bathroom doors. Pinky looked to the right and saw nothing on the stairs. "Please Pinky close the door." Mandy whispered loudly.

"Mandy there is nothing wrong out here. Mrs. Peabody is right over there." As she glanced out of the door again Mrs. Peabody was walking in her direction. She didn't walk like she normally did. There was a slight limp and her arms were too floppy. Pinky slowly walked out of the room.

"No please come back trust me." Mandy begged, but Pinky was so curious she kept going. She was almost three feet away when she noticed a large hunk of the teacher's leg was missing, along with her left hand. She gasped and fell back to the floor. The teacher grabbed her leg and began tugging the helpless girl toward her. Pinky flailed kicking the teacher away. Mandy quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "We have to get out of here." She said terror in her voice. They held hands as they ran down the stairs toward the exit. As they turned the corner Eunice stood in the way of the door. Her right eye was hanging down to her breast and her neck was only bone. She reached out her hands to the girls and lunged toward them. They both screamed and ran toward the other exit. Plowing through the doors they fell down the stairs, Mandy twisting her ankle.

"Come on Mandy we have to go." Pinky whispered glancing around them. Mandy held her ankle.

"I can't move. Help me please." Mandy cried. Pinky thought for a second. One part of her was saying to just leave her there and get away. The other part was a lot stronger telling her to help her fellow cheerleader. She hesitated but picked up the injured girl throwing her arm around her shoulder. "Where are we going to go?" She began to cry again. Pinky thought hard.

"The boxing gym. The doors are heavy and if we really need to we can get on top of the roof." Pinky started pulling Mandy as quickly as she could along the side of the dorm. They turned the corner and saw the prefect Edward standing at the stirs leading to the dorm, shining his flashlight around to look for boys. "Please help us!" Pinky shouted. Immediately his flashlight shinned in their eyes, blinding them both.

"What are you girls doing out here?" He demanded.

"Something is wrong with everyone in there. They are like missing parts of their bodies." Mandy said as calmly as she could. He flashed the light toward the door.

"In there?" He asked not believing a word of it. They both nodded. He sighed heavily and walked over to the doors. Pinky dragged Mandy so they were able to see when he got inside. He pushed the door open and there stood Eunice. He jumped back, but quickly regained his composure and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She immediately took her large hands and placed them on each side of his head, squeezing her hands together until his head caved in. As his body collapsed she jumped on top of him and leaned down biting his right cheek and ripping the flesh leaving only bone left. The girls screamed again causing Eunice to look up from her meal and start after them. She wasn't fast, but the determination on her disfigured bloody face was over powering. Pinky dragged Mandy toward the middle of the two dorms. As she turned one last time toward the girl's dorm, she saw the prefect standing up slowly and looking around.

"Oh my god we really have to go." She dragged her friend toward the gates. As they reached them a large figure stood in front of them.

"Russell kill!" The large body lunged toward them. They both screamed. He stepped back and looked at them. "You good." He said to them.

"Russell help me! I can't carry her!" Pinky pleaded. With one arm Russell picked up the head cheerleader and flung her on his shoulder. " Come on we are going to the gym!" Pinky said as she began to jog away. Russell ran and picked her up with the other arm running faster then she ever could.

Finally reaching the gym they noticed a few of the lights were on. Russell placed the girls on the ground and knocked on the door. Pinky and Mandy looked frantically around. No figures were in sight. The door opened slightly.

"Hello?" A British accent cautiously spoke from the other side of the heavy door.

"Please Bryce let us in!" Pinky said calmly but with a hint of panic in her voice. She was feeling weird. Bryce slowly opened the door and looked at the three. He started to close the door as Russell pushed it opened and shoved the girls inside.

"You help." He said getting in Bryce's face. Bryce stepped back feeling intimidated. Pinky looked around.

"Is there anyone else here?" She asked.

"Bif and Chad were here. Chad went to the bathroom, and Bif went to go get Derby." His voice was smaller than Pinky had ever heard it, like he did something wrong. "I went to go check on Chad about twenty minutes ago. He was standing at the urinal…" His voice faded off. Mandy stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. A tear streamed down his cheek. "I really shouldn't have let you guys in." He began to sob as he pulled his shirt up revealing a gash on his toned chest. The three stepped back.

"What happened?" Russell asked.

"Chad was one of them. He went after me. He grabbed my chest and in a struggle to get him to let go he scratched me. Pinky stepped back and sat on a bench looking at the floor. Mandy placed her hands to her face in horror. Russell just looked to the floor. "I'm sorry guys. I wish I left him alone. Now I can turn into one of them at any moment and you guys are all in danger." As he finished speaking Mandy felt a hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on it and turned to see a pale Pinky lunge at her face. She pulled her face back so Pinky went for her arm, taking a chunk out of it with her teeth. Russell grabbed the girl and threw her, her limp body hitting the sandbags and thumping to the floor.

"She bad." He said walking angrily toward the body. He nudged her with his feet. She didn't move. He turned as the girl grabbed at his leg and bit him through his jeans. He picked her up again and threw her against the wall as hard as he could. This time walking over and kicking her face so hard her head caved in. He turned toward the other two panting. "She dead." He said walking over to them. They all got into the corner. Bryce and Russell on either side of Mandy. They all held each other and waited to change.


End file.
